Confesiones de Invierno
by Sumi Black
Summary: Ella es perfecta, es única y yo la amo. Sólo queda mencionar un pequeño, mínimo detalle, ella me odia. JxL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Confesiones de Invierno

Ella es única. No habrá -no encontraré ni pretendo buscar- otra como ella.

¿Cómo no adorarla? Tiene la mirada más dulce, la palabra precisa, la sonrisa más cálida. Es la chica más deternimada y quizás, las más malhumorada, que he conocido. Qué va, tiene un caracter de los mil demonios; pero lo vale; porque aún no he mencionado sus voluptuosos senos, su cintura prácticamente inexistente o su trasero firme…  
Si, es única y yo la amo.  
Ella se llama Lily Evans, va en mi misma casa y curso, es prefecta y la mejor alumna de la promoción.

Sólo queda mencionar un pequeño, mínimo detalle, ella me odia.  
¿Y quién soy yo? Soy James Potter. Formo parte del grupo más popular y aclamado de la escuela, tengo 17 primaveras, soy carismático y el mejor buscador que se ha visto en Hogwarts nunca jamás.

Sirius Black, mi mejor amigo, se aproxima hacia mí de manera muy resuelta y entusiasta. Yo sonrío, pero no por él, sino porque convenientemente, mi pelirroja preferida camina detrás de él, sumergida en un mundo en el que me encantaría naufragar con ella.

- ¡James! –exclama entusiasta -Snapy se ha…caído accidentalmente al lago, te la perdiste. –me dice riendo y una gran sonrisa se forma en mis labios.  
- ¡Black eres un completo idiota!- exclama la muchacha pelirroja que pasaba por allí y se coló entre mis sueños, y cuya voz es melodía para mis oídos. Si, ella. Lily Evans.

No parece muy feliz. Frunce el ceño, se abraza más a los libros que mantiene sujetos contra su pecho y maldice algo en voz baja antes de voltearse violentamente y comenzar a andar por donde Sirius había aparecido, mas antes de perderse en el final del corredor, volvió a voltearse y con voz firme y cierto tinte cínico en la voz murmuró:  
- ¡15 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- ¡Traidora!- masculló Sirius entre dientes.

No me gusta en lo absoluto que Lily tenga esa…simpatía por Snape. Él es un cretino, y está a la vista de todos que aspira convertirse en un mortifago, como esos amigos suyos, Avery y Mulciber. ¡¿Es que acaso Lily no lo ve?!

Sirius aún parece bastante ofendido por el injusto descuento de puntos. Yo sonrío y le ofrezco un pequeño escape a las cocinas, para que me relate con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido. Parece que di en el clavo. Una nueva sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en el rostro del primogénito de los Black.

Regresamos tarde, bueno, sólo yo. Dejé a Sirius en Hosmeade, en la taberna de Madame Rosmerta, con una rubia exuberante que…en fin. Los detalles y conclusiones de su cita nocturna los dejaremos para otro momento, ya vendrá Sirius a fanfarronear luego.  
Si bien la idea principal había sido visitar a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, la idea de un par de jarras de Hidromiel de Madame Rosmerta era más tentadora. No pueden culparnos por ello.

Me paseo con precaución por esos corredores que ya me sé de memoria. Hoy no traigo mi capa de invisibilidad, Peter tiene razón cuando me dice que debería traerla siempre conmigo, uno nunca sabe cuándo se la puede necesitar.

Peter es otro de mis amigos, con quien, junto a Remus Lupin y Sirius, formamos "Los Merodeadores".

Remus es el más normal de nosotros. Bueno, irónico y relativamente normal, pero esa es otra historia que quizá relate más tarde, es probable que lo haga, la luna llena se aproxima y quizá nos topemos con mi pequeño problema peludo.

Y Peter…Bueno, él es como mi hermano pequeño. Mejor dicho: el hermano pequeño del grupo. Sirius reemplazó a su hermano real por Peter, mas esa también es otra historia. Peter es pequeño, miedoso y un poco torpe; pero es muy amable, apesar de que nadie le gana en amabilidad a Remus.

Remus Amable Chocolate Lupin. Así debería llamarse.  
Si. Adoro a mis amigos. Mi vida es genial, sólo me falta ella, pero estoy seguro que terminará cayendo en mis redes, ella no puede ser para otra persona que no sea yo. Suena un poco arrogante, pero…Ella nació para mí.

Le doy la contraseña de mi casa a una adormilada Dama Gorda, quien entre maldiciones me deja entrar en la torre Gryffindor.  
Las luces tenues indican que el toque de queda ya es historia. Bostezo exageradamente y tras echar un último vistazo a la sala desierta, me aproximo a las escaleras.

Un gemido ahogado me obliga a detenerme. Frunzo el ceño y vuelo a mirar, ahora con más atención. Arqueo una ceja y miro con escepticismo un pequeño ovillo pelirrojo en una de las butacas más cercanas al fuego.

La miro durante algunos segundos y me aproximo a ella. Siempre creí que entre Merlín y yo había un vínculo especial, ahora lo compruebo.

Poso una de mis manos sobre su cabellera y la acaricio lentamente; me acuclillo frente a ella

- ¿Evans?- susurró con voz suave.

Ella levanta la mirada, parece asustada, exaltada o sorprendida. Quizá las tres. Frunce el ceño y limpia las lágrimas con las manos de forma apresurada.

-Cin-cinco pun-tos menos por…por merodear en los pasillos en… horas in-debidas.-dice, intentando tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar.

Yo sonrío con cierta dulzura. ¿Ven por qué me encanta? Ella es adorable.

-Evans… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto, no tengo intenciones de irme, no ahora que por fin estoy a solas con ella y mucho menos dejarla en este estado.

-Vete…Potter vete. –susurra, volviendo a secar sus lágrimas. Yo aparto una de sus manos y acaricio su rostro con la yema de uno de mis dedos.

-Oh, vamos. Mi madre solía decir que una excelente cura para la tristeza es sentarse frente al fuego y dejar salir todos tus problemas. Eso acompañado de una buena taza de chocolate. –le sonrío. Ella frunce el ceño y reviso entre los bolsillos de mi túnica hasta hallar una tableta de tamaño considerable que esta mañana hurté de las pertenencias de mi querido amigo Lunático (o Remus para quien no esté familiarizado con los apodos).  
Ella me mira dudosa y finalmente toma con delicadeza la tableta de chocolate. Se nota que está mal, en otras circunstancias me la hubiera arrojado por la cabeza al solemne grito de "¡Piérdete Potter!".

- ¿Y bien?- susurro. Al menos ya está un poco más tranquila y ha dejado de llorar, su mirada está fija en el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, y la mía está perdida en ella.

Lily niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Haces esto para burlarte de mí mañana?- me pregunta con dureza. ¡No se hace eso con las personas que intentan ayudarte! Además… ¿Yo? No sería capaz…Bueno, quizá no con ella…

-Claro que no, Lily. –reniego indignado; pero no creo que sea el momento indicado para hacerme el ofendido.

Ella me mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y yo le devuelvo la mirada; hasta que ella la aparta.

Toma la tableta de chocolate y comienza a abrirla con especial cuidado; luego, con la misma dedicación, corta dos trozos de igual tamaño y me da uno.

-Lily, si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas…Creo que no soy la persona a la que preferirías comentarle todas tus penas, pero…ya sabes, cuando quieras alguien que te escuche…puedes contar conmigo. No le diré a nadie y prometo no burlarme.- murmuré sin mirar nada en particular. Si Sirius me viera ahora diría algo como "¡Estás peor de lo que pensaba!" O mínimamente intentaría contactar con especialistas de San Mungo.  
Ella me mira con cierto sarcasmo, mas finalmente asiente.

-No me acostaré contigo simplemente porque estés aquí conmigo ahora.

¡Yo intento ayudarla y ella lo único que hace es agredirme! Quizá tenga sus razones… ¡Pero eso no justifica que me maltrate así ahora que mis intenciones son buenas!

-Mira Evans; solo intento ser amable contigo.

Sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas y yo titubeo. Creo que Lily sensible es peor que Lunático días antes de la luna llena.

-Lo siento…-dice finalmente cuando hago un amague de levantarme e irme a dormir.-Es que siempre que te diriges a mi, es para burlarte…o humillarme.

-No es cierto…

Ella me mira y yo termino desviando mi mirada. Suspiro. Mi subconsciente dice que mi pelirroja tiene razón. Y mi consciente quiere extirparme el subconsciente.

-Es sólo que…Andrew y yo terminamos…-susurra en voz casi inaudible, mas yo consigo oírla perfectamente.

No puedo evitar sentirme bien por eso. Ese tal Andrew es un fanfarrón que no sabía apreciar lo que tenía.

-Lo siento…-susurro, más que nada para no dejarnos caer a ambos en un incómodo silencio.  
Ella asiente y vuelve a partir el chocolate en dos trozos. Vuelve a darme uno y yo vuelvo a tomarlo.  
-Y…Pero…no lo sé, no es justo. Si no me quería…si no quería estar conmigo podría habérmelo dicho desde un principio y…Soy una idiota. Y no debería estar diciéndote esto y sé que voy a arrepentirme. –murmuró afligida, con sus ojos nuevamente perlados en lágrimas cristalinas.

Sus ojos se veían realmente preciosos. No sé exactamente cómo describirlo, estaban más claros, más profundos, como si pudiera uno ver su alma a través de ellos. Y no lo digo simplemente porque esté embobado por ella. Es decir, acepto que desde que me gusta estoy actuando ligeramente más idiota, pero…En fin. Esto carece de importancia.

-Si te arrepientes, no será por mi causa- murmuro solemnemente. -Evans, él no te merecía.  
Me ahorro el tipo de comentarios de "Yo te dije que te engañaba", porque es cierto, intenté decírselo…y me arrojó su libro de historia.

-Ya verás que vendrá a rogarte que regreses con él.  
Ella sonrió amargamente.  
-Lamento no haberte creído. Todos lo sabían menos yo…y todos se rieron de mi.

Frunzo el ceño y aprieto los puños. Ese idiota de Andrew va a pagar haber hecho llorar a MI chica.

Vuelve a limpiarse las lágrimas y parte, una vez más, el chocolate en dos trozos iguales y me entrega el último.

-Gracias- dice finalmente y sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me encojo de hombros.

Es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo con Lily, me alegro en parte que su relación con ese idiota hubiera terminado y mi felicidad es completa cuando finalmente podemos hablar de diversas cosas. Hemos pasado más de una hora juntos y ella no me ha golpeado. No sé por qué siento que hemos progresado un poco en nuestra relación. Y es fantástico.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Confesiones de Invierno

Ella es un ángel, un ángel con carácter, pero finalmente un ángel.  
Ella es condenadamente perfecta. Todo en ella es fantástico, hasta la forma en la que me grita.

Pero ya no me grita y eso me tiene un poco preocupado. Errr…sí, sé que puede llegar a sonar un poco escéptico, digo…bueno, creo que podemos retomar desde donde lo dejamos, y así podríamos aclarar un par de cosillas que bueno…en fin. Luego de nuestro pequeño -mío y de Lily- (¡Qué lindos sonamos juntos! James y Lily, James y Lily, James y…bueno, ya) episodio en la sala común, que acabó con ella durmiendo apaciblemente -¡y cómo no estarlo!- sobre uno de mis hombros; simplemente me evita, pasa de mí, así como también evita gritarme o agredirme.  
Esto me desconcertó en un principio –todo sea dicho- por lo cual, recurrí al concejo de sabios (quienes me comprobaron la sospecha de que Padfoot no merece el título).

Expuse mi inconveniente mientras los señores Moony, Wormtail y Padfoot tomaban nota en la cama del primero, rodeado de varias cajas de ranas de chocolate que, según ellos, estimulaban a las decisiones rápidas de un jurado hambriento.

Pad dijo –y se veía muy convencido, a pesar de que su credibilidad es relativa a las neuronas que luchan por sobrevivir en su cabeza- que Lily solamente buscaba llamar mi atención, "histeriquearme", citando a Pad. Sinceramente descarté la hipótesis, no porque Sirius no supiera de chicas (creo que en realidad sólo sabe de la anatomía de las mujeres y artes de cortejo, pero eso es un secreto de Estado), si no porque Lily no es de "esas" chicas.

Peter dijo que quizá ella había demostrado una pequeña faceta -desconocida y desconcertante teniendo en cuenta su (para qué negarlo) continuo malhumor- de debilidad emocional. Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos momentos de debilidad emocional; no esperaba que Lily fuera la excepción, por muy fuerte y segura de sí misma que parezca. ¡Hasta Dumbledore debe tener sus momentos de debilidad emocionl!  
Lo único que pude pensar luego de la justificación freudiana de Peter, que duró mínimamente unos diez minutos, es que no tenía siquiera noción de que Peter pudiera definir la palabra "psicología" (¡Mi niño está creciendo!). Aunque prefiero obviar la hipótesis de Peter, ya que según él, -y para mi desilusión- las cosas entre nosotros –me refiero a Lily y a mi- (Realmente suena muy bien…) no deberían sufrir modificación absoluta, por ende, nuestra relación continuaría estancada entre discusiones, duelos y sillazos.

Es un alivio comprobar, con el transcurso de los días, que si bien nuestra relación ahora es nula, la hipótesis de Peter no se ha concluido.

Moony es, generalmente, la solución a mis problemas. Tiene esa increíble facilidad para decir (o descifrar, según el punto de vista) eso que yo quiero oír.

Aunque está bien aclarar que hay una mínima diferencia entre lo que es, y lo que yo quiero que sea. No es lo mismo, pero es igual, así que podemos obviar esto y continuar, porque ignorando olímpicamente algunas circunstancias en las que Padfoot interviene o estamos en medio de la organización de una broma maléfica que ridiculizará a todo el alumnado Slytheriano (no intenten buscar esa palabra en el diccionario, no existe), las palabras de Moony son música para mis oídos, y este caso no será la excepción.

Técnicamente, él expuso su teoría como la siguiente:

-Lily está confundida. Y s normal, es decir, ha acabado con su novio. Lily no es de esas personas que, como Sirius, busca pareja para pavonearse por los pasillos…

- ¡Hey!

-Pad¡cállate! Moony, continúa.

-Bien. Decía…ah, si. Y cuando se encuentra sola y desconsolada, ya que por culpa tuya las chicas la miran mal, los hombres no se le acercan y se ha peleado con Snape, llegas tú, quien debemos dejar en claro, siempre la ha humillado y pretendes consolarla, que ella deje atrás todo el rencor que siente hacia tu persona y convertirte en su mejor amigo.

-Por no decir que pretendes, además, acabar siendo el príncipe azul de su cuento.-continúo Peter distraídamente, mientras intentaba atrapar una de las ranas de chocolate y mirar, al mismo tiempo, el cromo que le había tocado.

-Y acostarte con ella para tener finalmente, su quincena de hijos, a los cuales no tienes otro nombre que ponerle, que "James Junior"…-culminó felizmente Pad

-James, dale tiempo. –murmuró tranquilamente Moony, indicándome paciencia y arrojándome una rana. ¡Yo no quería ranas, quería a Lily!

Bueno…quizás no siempre dice eso que yo quiero escuchar, pero esta vez parece ser la mejor explicación de su comportamiento.

Ahora debemos dejar un par de cosas en claro: Primero y principal, que yo no siempre me hubiera tomado enserio a Lily y que en un principio solo tuviera intenciones sexuales para con ella (y no pueden culparme por ello) y sintiera un especial placer perverso no identificado por perseguirla a través de los diversos corredores del castillo profesando mi amor por su anatomía, no quiere decir que la humillara. Simplemente estaba admirando su buen físico. Pero ya cambié, ahora no sólo la persigo a través de los diversos corredores del castillo profesando mi amor por su anatomía, también profeso mi amor por ella como persona, lo cual es muy importante.

Segundo, no pueden culparme por ser un sex simbol, tener tantas fans y ser tan popular entre el alumnado femenino a tal punto de provocar en ellas una clara empatía por Lily (no entiendo, sinceramente, cómo no pueden adorarla).  
Tercero¡nadie en este maldito castillo la merece! Ella es muy dulce, muy ingenua y no se da cuenta de que todos esos muchachos no pretenden simplemente su amistad. Afortunadamente yo sí me doy cuenta y no está en mis planes quedarme sentado mientras todos juegan con ella. Mejor dicho, dejaré sentado de por vida al que se atreva a jugar con MI chica.

Cuarto¡Snape definitivamente es el menos indicado para acercarse a ella! Ignorando todo el rollo de que somos enemigos mortales, por un momento creí que si Lily continuaba juntándose con él se le iba a pegar la grasa. Además, se nota a leguas que la única aspiración de ese maldito idiota prejuicioso es convertirse en mortifago, y que no pertenece al reducido sector masculino de Hogwarts que no observa a Lils como si fuera la única mujer en la faz de la Tierra. Pero mi intención no es explayarme en éste último punto, sobre todo porque le estaría otorgando más protagonismo a Snape del que merece (que es equivalente al número de neuronas que aún posee Pad) y luego tendré pesadillas.

Y finalmente regresamos al comienzo, técnicamente nada. Moony insiste en que debo tener paciencia, pero esa palabra no está en mi diccionario, al igual que las palabras que forman "Crema de Enjuague" no están en el de Snape.  
Mas tratándose de Lily intento obedecer a Moony y me ocupo de un asunto que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Esta mañana me despierto con mucha rapidez, estoy más despierto que de costumbre, o menos dormido, según el punto de vista de cada uno. Hay un cierto olorcillo a broma en nuestra habitación, nunca supe definir muy bien qué es, pero ya me acostumbré a que el aire se respira diferente en nuestra habitación cuando una broma o venganza (palabras ligeramente parecidas) se lleva a cabo.

Quince minutos y ya estamos todos listos (un verdadero récord). Pad sonríe con cinismo y no quiero saber en qué está pensando.

-¿Listo?-le pregunto a Pad, quien continúa sonriendo, como ausente. Moony consulta un reloj y asiente. Aunque intente parecer el serio del grupo, sé que lo disfruta casi tanto como nosotros. Peter me mira y se muerde el labio inferior, luego una risilla nerviosa escapa de sus labios.

Y así, con ese aire solemne y ese brillo travieso en nuestros ojos, nos dirigimos al Gran Salón, a disfrutar del espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo.

El cielo del Gran Salón está nublado y pequeños copos de nieve caen y se desvanecen.

Debo sincerarme. Cuando pensé en esto, varias ideas acudieron a mi mente sin siquiera planearlo. En un principio tuve intenciones de ir en busca de Andrew y golpearlo hasta que mis puños suplicaran piedad. Luego me dije a mí mismo: "No, Jimmy, existe la magia", y entonces pensé: "gran idea, conozco un par de maldiciones que…", mas a la hora de consultarlo con el ya mencionado Consejo de Sabios, una sonrisa cínica surcó mi rostro y, aventureras las palabras, salieron de mi boca sin pedir permiso.

-Nada mejor que una venganza merodeadora.

Y de ahí surgió una idea encantadora que estamos a punto de dar por concluida y presenciarla hecha realidad. Me encanta concluir proyectos.

Poco a poco el Gran Salón se va llenando. Lily entra acompañada de una de nuestras compañeras de casa.  
Moony me mira significativamente, tiene en el rostro una sonrisa traviesa, más propia de Padfoot.  
-Hola Lils.-dice él cuando ella está por nuestro lado, ligeramente cabizbaja.

- ¿Eh? Buenos días Remus…Potter…

-Buenos...Buenos días Evans.  
Ella asiente con la cabeza y tras dedicarnos una sonrisa radiante se marcha.

-Moony… ¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunté simplemente, sin apartar mi vista de ella ni un segundo (no vaya a ser que se pierda). Mi amigo niega con la cabeza y se ríe. Odio cuando hace eso, me siento un idiota.

-Somos compañeros hace siete años, tomamos clases juntos y compartimos varias horas semanales en la biblioteca¿recuerdas?

-Aaah…

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió tomar más clases? De acuerdo, no importa…Pero sigo sin enterarme de algo ¿desde cuando Moony y Lily son amigos? Bueno, mejor dicho¿desde cuándo ella habla con un Merodeador en términos decentes y sin fines homicidas¿Por qué yo no me había enterado?

Una voz en off me distrae y yo sonrío. Los cuatro (me refiero a los Merodeadores) volteamos a ver las reacciones de Andrew ante el howler que con cariño, yo le envié. Bueno…Wormtail, le envió esta mañana.

Varias letras negras comenzaron a aparecer en el techo, formando pronto una frase que rezaba lo siguiente "Los Señores Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail y Prongs presentan:" Oh, quedó fantástico. Si bien esto no formaba parte de la venganza, era un pequeño capricho de Peter y Sirius que...bueno, no viene al caso.

Las miradas de todos, inclusive la de Dumbledore, la cual juraría tiene el mismo brillo travieso que la mirada de Pad, están fijas en el cielo, esperando a que ocurra algo. Entonces se oye un alarido y mi querido patán Andrew comienza a cambiar de color. Sí, primero verde, luego azul y ahora se infla, un poco más. Que bueno que una cortina de humo nos impide ver, porque aseguraría no es agradable. La cortina se dispersa, la profesora McGonagall parece que saltará en cualquier momento desde la mesa de los profesores, balbucea algo que no alcanzo a oír y mira horrorizada el espectáculo.  
Dumbledore parece bastante interesado en nuestra venganza, pero interés y felicidad no son, para nuestra desgracia, la misma palabra.

Pobre Andrew, casi lo siento por él. Dije casi. Ahora está completamente lleno de furúnculos y huele terrible. Mira hacia todos lados, aterrorizado, pero en especial hacia nuestra mesa, donde Moony observa lo ocurrido con cierto pesar, Peter parece un poco asustado y Pad se destornilla de la risa.

Andrew, por su parte, ya estaba sobre la mesa de su casa, contando sus peores y más humillantes anécdotas sexuales.

Si las miradas mataran, McGonagall nos hubiera enterrado unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.  
Busqué la mirada de Lily hasta hallarla perdida entre sus cereales, que… ¿era mi impresión o llovía sobre los cereales de Lils? No. No llueve. A lo sumo nieva.  
Moony sigue mi mirada y niega con la cabeza.

Lily aparta su desayuno y sale del Gran Salón como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando evitar que la vean llorar. Yo hago una mueca y la sigo sin prestar atención a los chillidos de McGongall que intenta mantener el orden, dictar un castigo y llevar a Andrew a la enfermería al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Hey, Evans!

-No debieron…

-Es un idiota. Ya déjalo. No lo vale.

Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido y se seca las lágrimas.

-¿Ahora es tu costumbre consolar niñas desilusionadas?

-Sólo si la niña a consolar eres tú.

- ¡Potter…!

-Vamos, Lily, sólo bromeaba. O no del todo. ¿Darías un paseo conmigo? Está nevando.

Ella pareció considerarlo, lo cual es bueno. Antes ni siquiera lo pensaba antes de gritarme.

-Por favor…- insisto, ella sonríe levemente, terminando de ahuyentar sus lágrimas.

-Sólo si tienes chocolate.

Mi cara se convierte en un poema. No me digas que tendré que lidiar con otra fanática del chocolate (el primer puesto es de Moony indiscutiblemente). ¡Hoy no tengo chocolate!

-Podríamos ir luego a por él a las cocinas…-propongo intentando sonar convincente.

Ella se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar tranquilamente. Al menos ya no llora; eso es un alivio.

-Potter… ¿por qué haces esto?

-Realmente deseo que podamos llevarnos bien. Ya sabes, ser…amigos.- dije sin mirar nada en particular. Ella asintió sin agregar nada más y en el fondo me agradó que lo hiciera: eso significa que no esta en desacuerdo (o al menos no del todo).

Salimos a los jardines, hace un poco de frío, para qué negarlo, pero el placer de ver nevar me impide pensar en los pormenores. Siempre me gustó ver cómo nevaba. Pero más me gusta ver cómo nieva con Lily.

No sé en qué inconsciente momento me despegué de la realidad, quizá cuando mi subconsciente intentó tomar el control de la situación o cuando Lily sonrío con sus ojos brillantes (me decanto por la segunda).

Un impacto producido por un objeto volador no identificado me obligó a regresar a la que podría llegar a considerarse "normalidad".  
Volteé confuso y ceñudo a ver qué era aquello que se había impactado contra mi espalda y las carcajadas de cierta pelirroja que tenía sospechosamente sus manos llenas de nieve fueron pistas suficientes como para que yo obtuviera mi acertada conclusión (todo un Sherlock Holmes ¿así se llamaba? Como sea, no soy de esos que prestan mucha atención a estudios muggles).

-Bien pelirroja, te lo buscaste.- susurro y con una rapidez que sólo se obtiene tras haber jugado varios años con Padfoot a las guerras de nieve, formo una bola de tamaño considerable y se la arrojo a Lily, quien ya tenía su bola en mano y apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos antes de recibir el impacto. Aún riendo y con los ojos destellantes de complicidad, arrojó su bola de nieve contra mí. Y ello dio comienzo a una guerra de bolas de nieve que acabó conmigo sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas (no pregunten).

-Basta…Basta Potter.- suplicó ella, tumbada sobre el blanco suelo, retorciéndose de la risa. Tiene una risa contagiosa.

-James…-sonrío yo. ¿Para qué negarlo? Estoy disfrutando esto.

-No…Potter, por favor…-replicaba entre risas.

-Di: Por favor, James.  
-Potter…Por favor, James.

Yo sonreí y me quité de encima, mientras ella intentaba normalizar su respiración (o mínimamente respirar) y se sujetaba las costillas con una mano. Aún continuaba riendo.  
Su cabello estaba disperso entre la nieve y tenía las mejillas coloradas.  
Se veía realmente bien, obviando el hecho de que ella siempre se ve realmente bien (y no solo a mis ojos). Oh Dios. Lily es fantástica. Todo en ella lo es.

Yo permanezco tranquilamente sentado a su lado, contagiándome de su risa y apreciando el brillo de sus ojos, que es familiarmente sospechoso, similar al de cualquiera de los Merodeadores.

-¿Qué…Qué sucede?- me preguntó, mirándome fijamente, la noté ligeramente incómoda. Aparté la vista y me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

Le sonreí y, por increíble que parezca, me sonrió también.  
-James…

De más está decir que me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre. Oh, Merlin. Soy la persona más feliz de este estrambótico universo.

-Gracias…

La miré perplejo, escéptico y finalmente comprendí. Entonces sonreí y mi sonrisa no pudo expresar lo infinitamente feliz que yo era en ese momento.

-Por nada, Lily.

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºO

Nota de Autora:

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y muchísimas gracias a los que me lo hicieron saber mediante sus lindos reviews n.n

Porque como bien dijo Booh (escritora de una vez, "Intuir que te están leyendo es agradable, pero aún lo es más saberlo…" Así que simplemente eso, Gracias.

Justme: ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar¡Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado¡¡Besos!!

Lizzie: Acá la zanahoria linda soy yo. Vos sos una niña feaa. Sabelo P Que bueno que te haya gustaado, nena!! Espero sigas leyendo ¬¬ xDDDDDD gracias por acompañarme siempre )

Bueno, esos fueron los rr anónimos.

En fin. Nos vemos!!

Eh visto un lindo botón lila abajo!! Hagan clic y después cuéntenme que hay . xDD )

Ashie -O en su defecto, Sumi Black-


	3. Chapter 3

Nada es mío.

III 

-Pad… -comencé a decir yo, con una sonrisa imborrable, semi recostado sobre mi cama, en la torre Gryffindor, mientras jugaba con una pequeña snitch, que a duras penas lograba atrapar, puesto que mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto inexistente de esa habitación.

-Prongs, si vuelves a repetir algo sobre Evans te juro que te maldigo.- respondió Sirius, de mala gana, tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama, gruñendo algo que nadie supo descifrar correctamente.

-Bueno… -encontré mi mirada en una de esas tantas imperfecciones del techo. Miré distraídamente a Peter, quien al parecer ya estaba dormido. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, o una mueca que se asemejaba mucho a una. Estaba semi aferrado a la almohada y balbuceaba incoherencias. O no tanto.

Moony estaba, como yo, semi recostado, leyendo con una atención admirable, un libro de tapas verdes. Se lo veía bastante entretenido.

-Padd…-repito yo, una vez más. Mi comprensible amigo gruñe algo e inquiere un "¿qué quieres?" entre dientes. –Lily es linda.

-Si, si, James como quieras. Ahora cierra el hocico.

-Pad…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunta de mala gana, pues no es la primera, ni mucho menos la segunda vez que lo digo. Sólo expreso mis más profundos pensamientos.

-Lily es muy linda.  
- ¡Argg! ¡Prongs ya cállate! 

Moony nos miró significativamente, arqueó una ceja y regresó a su pasiva lectura. Peter continuaba en su mundo feliz y yo había perdido momentáneamente la snitch. La encontré nuevamente revoloteando entre los doseles de mi cama.

- Pad… Me gusta Lily.

-¡Ya cállate! Por tu culpa me sé la biografía completa de Evans. Y puedo asegurar que no es nada del otro mundo. De acuerdo, la pelirroja tendrá un trasero estimulante, pero he visto mejores –resopló Sirius. Yo fruncí el ceño ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de la futura madre de mis hijos?! -Y si vuelves a decir algo de tu novia la neurótica, duermes afuera. ¡Moony dile algoooo!

-A mi no me metan- se quejó el aludido, renegando de su responsabilidad de intermediario para poder continuar felizmente con su lectura.

Las cosas con Sirius no iban muy bien últimamente. Será que está celoso. O quizá tiene razón y Lily me tiene un poco…ejem…fastidioso.

Lily no es responsable de ser tan perfecta y yo no soy culpable por notarlo.

Ya es viernes. Tenemos que cumplir detención con McGonagall.

Por lo que sé, Andrew salió felizmente de la enfermería sin la más mínima dificultad. ¡Sólo fue una broma inofensiva!  
¿Qué sería de esta monótona escuela sin nosotros? Estoy seguro que en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) McGonagall espera ansiosa nuestras bromas y las disfruta casi tanto como nosotros o el profesor Dumbledore. Ese anciano es genial. Pero no viene al caso.

Tengo una queja en potencia, una duda existencial y un humor estimulado por la falta de imaginación.  
Y todo esto se reduce al tipo de castigos a los que, monótonamente, somos sometidos una vez más; es decir, Peter está limpiando baños, Pad recogiendo excremento de excrebuto y alimentando plantas carnívoras, Moony ordena el inventario de pociones con el profesor Slughorn y yo redacto los ficheros de la biblioteca, ordeno las fechas de devolución de los libros y los acomodo. Claro que todas las actividades que realizamos hoy, son privadas del buen uso de la magia.

Creo que a McGonagall no se le cae una idea, aún no logro comprender cómo es capaz de rotarnos los castigos; la última vez me tocó lidiar contra las plantas carnívoras y los adorables animalitos del bosque, a Pad limpiar los baños (o a veces la sala de trofeos), a Moony trabajar con la bibliotecaria y a Peter luchar contra las tediosas charlas de Slughorn.

En fin, ya estoy resignado a cumplir con estas tareas hasta mi graduación.   
A lo que no me resigno es tener que soportar al grupo de señoritas que continuamente está detrás de mí, riéndose y sonrojándose cada vez que me volteo. Me siento un completo idiota cargado de libros y yendo un lugar a otro.  
Quizá así se sentía Lily cuando yo la seguía a través de los diversos pasillos, corredores, escaleras y áreas del castillo.

Por suerte la bibliotecaria se percató y ahuyentó a las torturadoras, aunque no sé por qué presiento que lo hizo más por el barullo que estaban creando en la biblioteca que por mí. No importa.

Siento como una mano se posa sobre mi hombro derecho, al tiempo que estoy subiendo a una silla; por desgracia, no me esperaba eso y gracias al sobresalto y a la cantidad de libros que tenía conmigo, éstos (y yo) nos tambaleamos y caemos. Se oye un grito ahogado que me suena extrañamente familiar y creo que estoy –como asegura Pad- realmente afectado.

- ¿Qué quieres? –gruño molesto. - ¿No ven que estoy ocupado?

¡No pueden culparme por estar molesto! Seguramente ahora la bibliotecaria va a darme un buen sermón por el estruendo. Suspiro resignado y sin mirar a quien me hizo caer, comienzo a recoger los libros; hasta que una mano femenina se posa sobre el libro que yo iba a tomar. Entonces levanto la vista y me encuentro de frente con unos impactantes ojos verdes que me miran apenados.  
-Lily, lo siento no sabía que eras tú, pensé que…

-No, yo lo siento. ¿Estás bien? Yo…quería pedirte que me prestaras uno de esos libros que necesito para nuestro ensayo de Historia…-murmuró con las mejillas ardiendo en un tenue color carmín.

-Si, estoy bien. Toma- respondo, observándola, también apenada por el maltrato. –Lo siento. Fui… un poco grosero.  
Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros, tomando el libro que yo le extiendo.

-Gracias. –sonríe. Saca su varita y con un movimiento rápido y un susurro que prácticamente pasaría desapercibido por alguien que no estuviera prestándole atención, todos los libros comienzan a ordenarse rápidamente en la estantería a la cual correspondían. Luego me guiña un ojo y se alisa la falda.  
Yo la miro prácticamente boquiabierto. Ella es increíble, y no lo digo simplemente por el hechizo, es decir, también yo puedo hacerlo, pero…ella tiene un algo.

-Emm… ¿James? –murmura dubitativa.

-¿Si? –pregunto yo, aún embobado.

-Te llaman…-murmura, y sin más se da vuelta y se marcha.

-¡Lily! –la llamo yo, recordando algo de pronto. Bueno, recordé dos cosas, pero vayamos tranquilos, primero le preguntaré aquello por lo que estoy seguro que esperará a que termine de hablar antes de arrojarme el pesado libro de Historia que trae entre sus brazos.

-¿Si?  
- ¿Cuál ensayo de Historia?

Ella me mira escéptica y luego comienza a reírse.

-Emm… ¿podrías ayudarme con eso cuando acabe mi castigo? Sólo me quedan dos pilas de libros.

-Claro, estoy en aquella mesa- me dice, señalando una mesa repleta de libros, pergaminos, un tintero y una pluma.

Yo asiento tras hacer una mueca.

Creo que nadie ha acomodado pilas de libros más rápido que yo en la historia del universo, siquiera utilizando magia. Bueno, quizá sí con magia…

Lily me sonríe cuando yo tomo asiento. Me presta un par de pergaminos y comienza a hablar, explicándome más o menos de lo que iba la cosa y pidiéndome algunas opiniones como si fuera a importar lo que yo tenía para decir sobre un tema que ignoro, de una materia que detesto.

Cuando digo que ella es fantástica, increíble, mágica, nadie me cree. Cuando le cuente a Pad que Lily logró que yo terminara el ensayo más largo de mi vida en tan solo media hora… Ella se convertirá en la envidia de Moony.

Ella comienza a guardar sus cosas, su ensayo y el mío. Cierra los libros y yo simplemente la miro.

-Lils… ¿Me acompañarías a tomar algo a la cocina?

Ella frunce el ceño y yo pongo ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

-¡James!

Me encanta cuando dice mi nombre.

-Oh, vamos Lils…no estamos haciendo nada malo. –no voy a esperar a que se niegue, la tomo de la mano y jalo de ella y comienzo a correr, esquivando los estantes, mesas y alumnos que se cruzaban en nuestro camino, mientras ella intentaba gritar mi nombre sin hacer ruido, la bibliotecaria gritaba muy indignada mi nombre y el de Lils y mis admiradoras la miraban con recelo. Qué más da.

-¡James Potter! –me grita ella, cuando ya estamos lejos de la biblioteca.

Yo la miro con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Si, ese mismo brillo que dice claramente "travesura realizada", y que ella sabe leer perfectamente.

Infla las mejillas y arquea una ceja.

-Qué infantil eres…- murmura. Yo bajo la mirada, creo que está enfadada; se cruza de brazos y se da media vuelta. Yo hago una mueca, ¡no quería que se enfadara! Pero cuando voy a tomarla de uno de sus hombros para disculparme oigo una risa disimulada, seguida de una gran carcajada.

-¿Eh? –

-Debiste ver tu cara…- me dice ella riendo. Yo me sonrojo violentamente y la miro incrédulo; ella continúa riendo. –Vaamos…solo fue una broma, y te la debía- aclara al ver mi cara. Yo la miro seriamente y luego sonrío y la despeino.

-Claro, pequeño saltamontes.

-¡Oye!

Nunca había bromeado tanto con una chica. Y el camino hacia las cocinas nunca me había parecido tan corto.

¿Quién lo diría? Lily Evans, la misma Prefecta perfecta cuya razón existencial consistía en aguarnos las fiestas meses atrás; la misma Lily Evans que se encerraba en la biblioteca cuando algo la observaba; la misma Lily Evans que me arrojó un libro cuando le exigí matrimonio en el hall del castillo; esa misma Lily Evans que se levanta temprano por la mañana para leer y a quien le gusta mirar el lago y perderse en la inmensidad, también esa misma Lily Evans gruñona que no parecía afectarle quitar puntos a su propia casa cuando otros hacían cosas que a ella le resultaban injustas o fechorías, e increíblemente la misma Lily Evans amiga del grasiento de Snape, es también, la muchacha que tengo a mi lado, hablando con los Elfos Domésticos como si fueran viejos amigos y comiendo chocolate -casi- hasta ser la competencia de Moony.

- ¿Lily? –pregunto yo, casi divertido. Ella me mira, esperando a que yo tome la palabra. Y eso voy a hacer; pero antes de darme cuenta me perdí en sus ojos, inocentes, alegres. Entonces niego con la cabeza y le sonrío, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, radiante. Y yo me miento, me digo a mí mismo que ella solo existe para mí, que sus sonrisas están destinadas para mí y únicamente para mí; y mi futuro está lleno de ella. –Olvídalo.  
Y me miento tan bien. Tan bien, que casi me lo creo.

OoºOoºOoºOoº

Lamento haber tardado tanto. Este fic es pura miel xD pero me gusta escribirlo, me siento muy cómoda.

Quiero agradecer a **LiTaP, Valem, Justme, Fascinatingmelody, RebexPotter, Greendoe y a RociRadcliffe, **por haberme leído. Muchas gracias!! )

En fin. ¡Sueerte!

¡Háganse amigos del botoncito lila del rr! xDD Sé que quieren..


End file.
